A Glimpse into her Future
by demonic girl
Summary: Just a little story for fun. Random. About 7 years after real folk blues. hint SxF. most likely oneshot. check it out, eh?


D/C: Don't own CB

A Glimpse into the Future

"I just need to grab a few things and then we are out of here." I kept my voice as even as possible. I sure hated school holidays. What was this holiday even for again? They only started school awake or so ago.

"Momma, what about my surprise?" Jayden once again tugged at my grey sweats. I looked down at her, expecting well to see her five year old face in one of its famous pouts. It always worked on her father. Sure enough, she had her big blue eyes wide and her bottom lip out. I couldn't help but laugh at her wavy purple hair. Although it was pulled back into a braid, it was still a sight.

"Honey, if you tug at my pants any harder, you're going to pull them down," I swooshed her hand away before continuing, "Besides your surprise is where we are going to eat today." I turned my attention to the basket next to me. Kingston was too busy drinking his juice to voice his baby opinion. I was glad he couldn't quite form words yet. Then I would have a real headache right now.

"Mom!" Jayden wailed. I looked over to her. Her tiny hands placed on her hips.

"Alright, we are leaving and no surprise." I stated as I grabbed the cereal box and placed it into the basket. I headed towards the checkout line, every so often glancing behind me to see a very disappointed Jayden stomping behind me.

I quickly found an empty lane and began checking out the few items I had selected.

"Jayden, could you hand me my purse, please?" I stated as I selected the payment option electrically.

I felt the purse nudge me and I grabbed for it, not looking away from the screen, "Thank you, dear."

"Your welcome." A male voice said.

My eyes grew large as I fought back a yelp. I swirled on the heel of my flip flops to come face to face with Spike.

"You!" I glared at him momentarily before shift my gaze over to my two kids. Jayden was peeking out slightly from the basket while Kingston was smiling at Spike. He was pointing a chubby finger at Spike and voicing his deep baby opinion, whatever it may be.

"Fancy meeting you here, Faye. Long time no see, eh?" He smirked down at me, hands in his pocket. He looked exactly the same he had six years ago.

"Real fancy." I replied. We stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before the computer behind me started to repeat 'insert card or select another payment option'. I turned back around and finished my task before. I quickly place the bags in the basket. I grabbed Jayden with one hand and pushed the basket with the other. By Kingston's expression I could tell Spike was following.

"What you want, Spike?" I ask him, my voice still fairly pleasant. It's not so much that I didn't want to see him. It's more so I had no idea what to say to him.

"What, can't I play catch up with an old comrade?" The smugness in his voice made me cringe faintly. I had a feeling I would be dealing with Spike for the rest of the day.

"Well we are about to go to McDonalds for lunch. Care to join?" I smiled over my shoulder at him. If there was one thing I knew about Spike, it was how much he hated kids. I highly doubt him spending the afternoon at one of their hangouts would be appealing to the buffoon.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." He came to a stop next to me as we reached my black crew cab truck.

"Great," I smiled up at him, "Mind putting the groceries in the back while I buckle the kids up."

Spike did so. I picked Kingston out of the basket and pulled Jayden by the hand to the truck.

"Who is that, mommy?" Jayden questioned as she looked out the back window at Spike. I finished buckling Kingston in and rounded myself to the driver's seat.

"That's Spike. He is one mommy's friends. He's a nice man." I started up the truck and upon my answer I saw Jayden smile. Spike climbed into the passenger seat.

"Spike, I'm Jayden. I'm five years old and mommy says I can be your friend because you are nice. This is baby Kingston. He is one. He is too little to have friends." Jayden smiled when she was finished.

Spike looked back at Jayden for a second, with his mouth in a screwed up shape and an eyebrow raised. Then as if something clicked in Spike's mind, he's face smoothed out, "That's cool."

I rolled my eyes at Spike's response. He didn't know how to talk to little kids. But apparently his answer was enough to satisfy Jayden because she turned her attention to Kingston. I turned up one of Jayden's cds and began to head towards McDonalds.

"Cute kids." I heard Spike say.

"Of course, their mine." I smiled. We rode in silence a little longer. Only the squeaky voices from the cd echoed in the truck.

"Nice big truck you have here. V8?" Spike questioned.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Guess the nice big truck goes pretty well with the nice big ring on your finger."

"Yeah, guess it does." I stopped at a red light. I glanced over at Spike; he face was the same as it had been before. He stared straight out the window with a cool smile dangling on his lips. I turned my attention back to the light. It should be changing any second.

"So why'd you leave that day? Not even a goodbye?" Spike's voice was quiet but he was still smirking.

"Like you even missed me." I responded quickly, maybe too quickly. It was obvious I was trying to make light out of this conversation while Spike was trying to do the opposite.

"That's beside the point."

"You're just upset because I was the one who left you not the other way around." I huffed back.

"I'm not upset. Truth be told, I haven't thought of you much."

"That's good to know." I snorted back.

"But then again I'm not the one who ran off and got married right afterwards. We could compare who cares less like that."

"It was a complicated situation."

"Isn't it always with you?" Spike smirked over to me.

"Whatever. If you don't even care anymore, which you shouldn't because what we had…er doing wouldn't even be consider dating, let alone something meaningful, so why are you bringing it up? It was six years ago, Spike." I felt myself let out a growl as I turned into the parking lot.

I killed the truck and turned to get Kingston out of his car seat. I looked over as Jayden's door swung open. I was in awe as I watched Spike help Jayden out of the truck. I was even more surprised when Spike let Jayden grab his hand and led him in side.

"I got her." Spike informed the obvious to me as he made his way inside. I shifted Kingston to my hip and followed them inside. That Spike has a lot of nerve.

----

"Can I go play?" Jayden jumped up from her seat.

"Only if you're finished." And with that Jayden disappeared into the indoor playground on the other side of the room.

"What about you, littles?" I looked over to Kingston who was still working on his plate.

"That kid has a healthy appetite." Spike smirked.

"Yeah, he is just like his father. Maybe too much like his father." I laughed. Kingston did look just like his father; a slightly darker complexion, the same blonde hair, and the need to be everywhere at once. The only thing I could tell he got from me was his big green eyes. Well at least Jayden favored me.

"So how have you been? How bout Jet, Edward, Ein?" I took a giant drink.

"Everythings pretty much the same. Well except, Jet got married about two years ago, although that hasn't changed much around the ship. Jet's wife actually helps out instead of getting in the way. " Spike fished in his pocket before pulling out a cigarette.

"Spike, you can't smoke! This is a kids place."

Spike looked around a moment before placing the cigarette behind his ear.

"You're still the same." I laughed.

"Same could be said about you."

"I'm domesticated now." I laughed; it was still sometimes weird for me.

"Yeah real fairy tale." Spike rolled his eyes.

I was about to respond when my phone went off. I picked it up and was greeted by my husbands face.

"Hey. I'm going to be late to Jayden's softball game tonight."

"You better not miss the whole game; you know she'll be upset." I stated.

"I won't, promise. I have to go. Love you."

"You too." I replied before the screen went black.

Spike was looking at me funny when I turned my attention back to him.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him

"Nothing."

I gave him that yeah right look.

"I was just wondering if this is how our life would have been if you hadn't left." 

This shocked me. "You hate kids." I mumbled. It was the only thing I could say. Spike and I having kids was a hard thing to imagine. We would have what, lived on the Bebop?

Spike let out a chuckle, "I'm just kidding you. I guess I'll get going now." And with that Spike up and left. He paid me no mind when I said I could give him a ride back.

----

My ship was probably a five minute walk. Nothing I couldn't bear. I just knew I had to get away from her. Too much regret. I should have gone out a found her, told her how much she meant. But I didn't. And now she was living her own life. She had her family. A place to belong and that's all she had ever wanted. I was a fool to think otherwise.

I spotted my ship up ahead. All my thoughts of Faye vanished. There was no reason to think of her anymore. I didn't plan on seeing her ever again anyways.

---

Just a one-shot probably. It was just for fun. No point to it really.

If I did continue I would go into more detail about Spike and Fayes relationship and what happen and why she left and yada yada ya. But if I don't then you just make it out to be it how you wish!


End file.
